You Set it Again, My Heart's in Motion
by SadEyedLadyoftheLowlands
Summary: Katrick drabbles, inspired by songs on my iPod.
1. Waiting to Die

**Waiting to Die**

**Author: **SadEyedLadyoftheLowlands

Inspired by:

"**Waiting to Die" Zero 7**

It was a morbid thought, but it was one that invaded her mind at this time of year, on this day. It was the anniversary of her mother's death. It was a day that made her feel strange. Sad, of course, but something else too. Fear maybe?

_At any moment_, she would sometimes think, _someone I love could die. I could die._

So that was the reason why she let Patrick sleep in her bed for the first time, after he snuck into her window for the billionth time after a fight with the jackass. It was because, though she'd never tell him, she was more scared to lose him than most. Life was short, and she didn't want to waste it fighting with him (which they seemed to do quite a bit).

That night when Patrick prepared to lie on the floor, Kat simply said "I call right side", through the covers over her head and turned her back to him. Feeling him quietly slipping beside her, the fear almost slipped away.

"Kat..." Patrick whispered, breath hot on her neck. "Should I be worried?" he chuckled lightly.

"What?" She replied, not turning to face him. "That I let you sleep in my bed? I'm weapons free, don't worry." She felt Patrick's weight shift behind her.

"You wanna talk about it?" he said so quietly she almost missed it.

"What do you mean?" And then "Who told you?"

"Bianca." He sighed, reaching for her arm. "Sharing's fun, remember?" And she could feel his soft smirk even though she couldn't see it. Kat turned over to face him, their noses almost touching.

"I just miss her, you know." Patrick's smirk was replaced with an intense gaze.

"I know." he said, and they just looked at each other. Taking her into his arms, Kat felt the fear disappear almost completely.

Well, until she had a horrible thought.

"Patrick?" She mumbled, near sleep. "Is your motorcycle still confiscated?" He took a deep breath and let out his reply, eyes still closed.

"Yeah."

"Cool." Kat said, satisfied, drifting off into a sound sleep.

She wouldn't be losing him to any "Leader of the Pack" scenarios anytime soon. Which was good because singing was really Bianca's bag, not hers.


	2. Zoos and Stepmothers

**Zoos and Stepmothers**

Inspired by:

"**Decatur, or Round of Applause for your Step Mother!" Sufjan Stevens**

Kat wasn't as uncomfortable with her father having a new girlfriend as Bianca, but it was still totally bizarre. Of all the available women in the world, including the nice postwoman who used to hit on Walter (and then mysteriously disappeared from their route), Kat and Bianca's father had to pick the guidance counselor, Miss Tharp. And this woman was trying way too hard to get them to like her. Yesterday, she had offered to take the girls to the zoo. Like they were 5 years old or something. It might have been sweet if Kat didn't have such a strong objection to animals being in captivity. Kat recalled a trip to the Cleveland Zoo in the 5th grade, where all the animals just laid around all depressed looking in the hot sun. 10 year old Kat's animal activism might have began there at the sight of a lion with a broken spirit.

She had to hand it to Miss Tharp, though. She was an excellent addition to Kat's life in at least one way. Her dad was way too distracted (or not home) to see how often a certain deep voiced man boy was sneaking into her window at night. And how often (never) she told him to sleep on the floor. When Kat told him one night about Tharp asking if she could take them to the zoo, Patrick had let out a low chuckle from his chest and suggested she take her up on the offer.

"Patrick..." Kat protested. "Have you ever been to the zoo? Those poor animals have lost all of their will to live! Did you know that elephants are used to roaming constantly, and that there is controversy surrounding the fact that they have no choice but to stand in captivity putting a strain on them, and leading to chronic injury!" Patrick wore a sober look.

"Yeah, I've been to the zoo." Patrick explained. "My dad took me there once – the one in San Diego" Kat was quiet. And Patrick looked almost sad.

"The keychain..." Patrick's expression turned into a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much a of a crazy stalker you were." He laughed playfully, pulling her body towards his.

"Hardy har." Kat responded, yielding, and rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should be grateful your potential stepmother is so nice." Patrick offered. They were both thinking about the jackass.

"Well maybe you should take him," Kat laughed, "Give the alligators' a nice meal for a change." Patrick roared with laughter.

Kat sighed and thought she might give Miss Tharp a chance. After all, she probably didn't know how much could be improved when it came to animal conversation. Plus, this offer showed she was taking an active interest in animal life, maybe.

"I guess she's not so bad. after all he could've ended up dating Principal Holland", Kat grimaced at the thought.

After a short pause, Patrick added: "Plus...Miss Tharp's kind of hot."; which earned him a slap on the chest and a pillow in his face.


End file.
